


Cake Knife

by princessoftheworlds



Series: Cake Knife [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Howling Commandos - Freeform, SHIELD, SHIELD Agents!Steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: “Steve, darling? Have you seen the cake knife?” Peggy calls as she rummages through the drawers in their kitchen.





	Cake Knife

“Steve, darling? Have you seen the cake knife?” Peggy calls as she rummages through the drawers in their kitchen.

“No, Peg,” Steve replies from where he kneels next to his thirtieth birthday cake, surrounded by a dozen of their closest friends and family.  

“Where the bloody hell is that useless knife?” Peggy turns her attention back to her task-at-hand. She tosses aside a handful of silverware, including butter knives, forks, and some spoons, but, no, no luck. Not a single sign of the pure silver cake knife that she inherited from her mother.

“Just use a butter knife, doll,” comes James’s amused voice. He’s standing next to Steve with an optimal view to Peggy’s struggle in the kitchen.

“Can it, Barnes,” Peggy snarls back in frustration, hissing inaudibly at the sound of James’s handsome chuckles.

“Peggy?” Steve’s voice sounds closer as he moves towards her in the kitchen. “I found the knife.”

“You did?” Her voice lightens with relief. “Oh, thank fuck!” She turns to head back to their dining room only to find Steve kneeling in front of her on one knee with a smooth, cube-sized box held in his palm.

Her brain slows, overcome by a fuzziness that makes it seem as if she is watching the events play out in front of her in an out-of-body experience. Her heart swells, despite herself as Steve begins to speak. Peggy knows what Steve is attempting but cannot keep herself from reacting.

“Margaret Elizabeth Carter, it has been exactly five years since I first met you at the SHIELD Fourth of July barbecue. I wanted to ask you out the moment the SSR Division crushed the Howling Commandos’ asses at volleyball; I fell in love with you the moment you kicked Rumlow’s ass when he was a misogynistic asshole.” Steve’s baby blue eyes are widened with earnest emotion.

“Oh, darling,” Peggy gasps.

Steve continues, “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry-”

He doesn’t stand a chance to finish his proposal, because Peggy has already fisted a hand in his freakishly-small shirt and has yanked him into a fierce kiss.

As she slings her arms around Steve’s muscled neck, she vaguely hears their guests burst into enthusiastic cheering and applause. Someone who she decrees to be Tony whistles and shouts, “Get it, Rogers!”

Peggy bites at Steve’s bottom lip and weaves a hand through his thick hair. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer.

Finally, moments later, they break apart.

Poor Steve, with his cheeks flushed pink and hair a disarray, can only squeak before clearing his throat with a gruff cough and asking, “So, is this a yes?”

Everyone breaks into breathless laughter, Peggy especially, and Steve, bless his fair Irish skin, only further reddens.

“I believe that was a yes, punk,” James says affectionately, coming over to ruffle Steve’s hair and sling an arm around either half of the couple.

“Yes,” Peggy confirms, calming from her laughter. “That was a yes. I will marry you, Steven Grant Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @princess-of-the-worlds if you want more Steggy or Marvel. Currently taking requests.


End file.
